villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Herb Overkill
Herb Overkill is the secondary antagonist of the 2015 film Minions, ''the prequel to the '' Despicable Me movies. He is voiced by Jon Hamm. Information He is the husband of Scarlet Overkill, and invites the minions to live with him. His appearance could be described as tall, skinny, with very bushy hair. He is very laid-back, and follows under Scarlet's lead. Minions Herb's Introduction Herb is first introduced by her wife Scarlet Overkill, showing his love and care for Scarlet and acts as a friend to the Minions by doing the same greeting that Stuart did earlier on. Back Stabbing Little Traitors Later on Herb gives them special gear and (Bob: Stretch Suit, Kevin: a gun that shoots out lava and Stuart: Hypno Hat) to steal the crown jewels. He also reveals his ultimate weapon, which isn't finished yet. After they find out that Bob is the new king, Herb and Scarlet invade Buckingham Palace to take revenge. Locked in the Dungeon Later Scarlet locks the Minions in a dungeon leaving them with Herb (by his nickname Blerb so they don't know it was him) to torture them, but he to get too carried away by the Minions' antics and plays with them instead. When Scarlet calls him, he leaves the dungeon, popping back in moments later to reveal it was him (which the Minions knew all along) and that he doesn't even know anyone named Blerp, apparantly convinced they fell for his ruse. Queen Scarlet After the Minions escape in an attempt to apologise to Scarlet, they almost crush her by accident with a chandelier. Herb and the other attending villains help move the object and see if Scarlet is alive, which she is. Still alive and very angry, they orders a big angry mob to kill the minions. Final Battle Kevin goes back Scarlet's house, gets in a machine that belongs to Herb that makes him giant and saves Bob and Stuart from Scarlet and Herb, when Scarlet tries to get away with Herb, Kevin grabs them by super strength (despite that he's giant), and blows up with the rocket that Scarlet shot in his mouth and some how they survived the explosion. New Master Herb and Scarlet steal the crown again and try to get away, but they are frozen by a young Felonious Gru's Freeze Ray. Kevin, Stuart and Bob have found a new master and leave Herb and Scarlet behind after Bob puts his small crown in Scarlet's hand. It was unknown what happened to both Scarlet and Herb afterwards, though it most likely they end up being arrested for their crimes and sent to jail. After-Credits Scene Scarlet, Herb, and the villains appear in the after-credits scene somehow, dancing and singing with the rest of the characters. However, they are scared off by an arriving Tyrannosaurus. Quotes Gallery Minionsfilmes (2).jpg|Herb with his wife Scarlet 112 002.PNG|Herb disguised as "Blerb". Scarlet defeat.PNG|Herb and Scarlet frozen in ice by Gru, leaving them to be arrested for their crimes. Video Minions (7 10) Movie CLIP - This is Torture (2015) HD Minions (8 10) Movie CLIP - The Ultimate Weapon (2015) HD Minions (9 10) Movie CLIP - Kevin Saves the Day (2015) HD Category:Movie Villains Category:Male Category:Spy Category:Wealthy Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Minion Category:Comedy Villains Category:Criminals Category:Right-Hand Category:Spouses Category:Evil Creator Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Torturer Category:Liars Category:Friend of the hero Category:Sophisticated Category:Imprisoned Category:Scapegoat Category:Thief Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Affably Evil Category:Gaolers Category:Guardians Category:Egotist Category:Betrayed Category:Remorseful Category:Protective Category:Villains with Heightened Awareness Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Tyrants Category:Thugs Category:Businessmen Category:Enforcer Category:Redeemed